


The days were bright red [Traducción]

by Dear_Rosie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Rosie/pseuds/Dear_Rosie
Summary: Así es lo mucho que te extrañé. Así es lo mucho que cuesta tenerte.





	The days were bright red [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the days were bright red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/272652) by [paxlux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxlux/pseuds/paxlux). 



> Como siempre, un placer enorme traerles una traducción, esta vez de la mano de Paxlux. Es una maravilla disfrutar su historia y aún más poder traerla en español.
> 
> Estoy en cuenta regresiva al igual que los días para que se estrene Endgame y me estoy muriendo de nervios por ver qué pasará. Pero en fin, seamos felices mientras podamos. ¿Conclusión? Más Thorki * tal vez *
> 
> Espero les guste.

 

La siguiente vez que ve a su hermano, están rodeados de fuego y agua y sirenas tronando enfermos sonidos en el aire.

Una explosión hace temblar la calle a sus pies.

Así es lo mucho que te extrañé, piensa Thor.

Otra explosión y Loki lo observa, puede sentirlo todo a roce de piel en el rostro, tierra y polvo a causa del banco que colapsó cerca de ellos y luego… Loki sonríe.

Mjölnir se afloja en sus manos cuando Thor le devuelve la sonrisa. “ _Loki.”_

Suena a admiración.

Luego hay movimiento a su lado, rápido como una guadaña, y Loki se desvanece, evadiendo el escudo rojo, blanco y azul cayendo sobre él como un cometa.

 

Hay una presencia en la habitación y él estuvo esperando a por ella, añorándola.

Thor pretende estar dormido cuando Loki sale de las sombras dentro de su habitación. Los aposentos de la Torre no se comparan en lo absoluto con los suyas en Asgard, pero aquí, en Midgard, supone que los forasteros no tienen elección.

Mira por un momento a través de la curva de su brazo y almohada, su hermano escondido sigilosamente como un lobo en su hábitat, ágil y calculador, y Thor recuerda haberlo vislumbrado por el rabillo del ojo mientras Fandral se movía hacía él listo para pelear, o cuando Volstagg rellenaba su copa en la mesa, o cuando madre le decía que tuviera cuidado con el brillo de su armadura. Su cabello está más largo desde la última vez que lo vio, cuando sea que eso haya sido (el tiempo funciona diferente en cada reino), y cuando Loki cayó, él mismo perdió el sentido.

Durante un tiempo, tal vez. Es difícil contar con seguridad.

“Sé que estás ahí,” dice Thor finalmente. “Deja de esconderte.”

“Puede que sea un producto de tu imaginación, solo un sueño,” responde Loki. “¿Sueñas conmigo?”

Las sombras se desvanecen cuando Thor se sienta y casi no puede creer que éste sea Loki, con vida, sangre, hueso y piel. Pasó días interminables pensando que jamás volvería a ver a su hermano.

“Cada noche,” odia confesarlo, pero nunca fue capaz de mentirle apropiadamente a Loki, las palabras nunca sonaban bien cuando las pronunciaba.

“Por qué debería ser diferente esta noche.”

“Te vi hoy. En el campo de batalla. Estabas allí.”

“Eso no me vuelve real,” Loki presiona y Thor se pasa una mano por el cabello, frunciendo el ceño porque… por supuesto.

“No, te hace Loki.”

Su hermano se ríe, un sonido que Thor no había—no ha olvidado, nunca lo hará, al igual que la larga extensión del cuello que enseña, vulnerable e invitante, una de las cosas verdaderamente inconscientes sobre Loki: cómo se ríe.

“Disfrutas pelear conmigo.”

No es una pregunta, es más una curiosidad, y Thor dice, “Siempre peleamos.”

“Esta no es una pelea,” habla Loki, “Thor, es una batalla.” Da un paso más cerca de la cama y sus ojos brillan en medio de la oscuridad flotante. “La diferencia es que aunque nosotros peleamos, _ellos_ aparecen y lo convierten en una batalla.”

Los otros. Los mortales.

“Ellos son mis amigos,” dice Thor como si fuera la explicación definitiva, a pesar de ser débil.

Loki se inclina un poco más, sin tocar a Thor, no aún, y él quiere agarrarlo y lanzarlo sobre la cama por diversión, como cuando eran pequeños.

“Conclusión: batalla,” dice Loki.

No va a escoger, Loki le está pidiendo que escoja, pero esto no es una elección, nunca lo ha sido. Loki ni siquiera debería preguntárselo.

Cuando su hermano le pasa un dedo sobre la mandíbula, huele a humo y destrucción antes de decir, “Duerme bien,” y desaparece antes de que Thor pueda alcanzarlo.

 

El siguiente día es tranquilo y Thor pasa las horas esperando, su hermano está ahí fuera, vivo en medio del mundo, y la siguiente pelea será como un regalo porque lo verá de nuevo, a la luz del día, _vivo._

Le susurra a Mjölnir sobre Loki volviendo a ellos y piensa en los tantos días pasados que Loki se reiría de él por hablarle a su arma antes de la batalla.

Batalla.

Así que al día siguiente hay una alarma y hay una pelea.

Loki está rodeado por concreto derruido en pedazos, magia saliendo de sus manos, y Thor da un paso hacia atrás para verlo con claridad.

Un destello de rojo y oro, los furiosos sonidos de los jets cuando Iron Man pasa a su lado en dirección a su hermano, una flecha desatada con un gran gemido hacia el mismo destino, y el negro curveado de la dama Viuda Negra mientras se mueve como el aceite al sol.

_Hacia su hermano._

Thor detiene un auto de volcarse mientras un rugido verde le salta por encima, el Hulk aterrizando con un choque, y por encima de los dispersos ruidos del caos, Loki dice, “¡Vengan y tóquenme, no peleen, _solo intenten tocarme,_ si es que pueden!”

Un desafío vicioso para sus nuevos amigos y él sabe que no se rehusarán.

Algo está en llamas.

 

Ni siquiera intenta dormir porque sabe que Loki aparecerá. Su hermano no hace ningún sonido, surge de repente allí, como si Thor se lo hubiera pedido (a veces lo hace).

En su mano lleva una manzana verde, una cosa mundana de Midgard que recogió; Thor sabe que esas pequeñas piezas lo fascinan.

“Estas no son como las manzanas de casa,” dice Loki, “Idunn podría arremeter contra estas,” arroja la manzana al aire y la atrapa, una y otra vez, un truco inquieto, como solía hacer con cuchillos o ligeras flamas.

“Sí,” concuerda Thor.

“No tienen cualidades especiales, ni propiedades mágicas, ninguno de los nutrientes que como dioses necesitamos,” Loki habla mientras camina, dándole la espalda a Thor como un símbolo de prueba; se han encontrado el uno al otro, han peleado, qué sigue, _qué sigue._

Thor no se mueve, madre dijo una vez que la paciencia era la clave con Loki, y en ocasiones lo recuerda. “Pero.”

“Las semillas en el interior, Thor, las semillas crean un veneno.”

“Mortal.”

“Exacto.” Loki le da una mordida, grande y crujiente, los dientes hundiéndose en la piel verdosa. “Mucho.”

“Al punto, Loki.”

“¿Debo tener un punto?”

“Siempre lo tienes; a veces son entretenidos,” Thor dice y cuando su hermano ríe, ve un moretón en su pómulo, cortes debajo de las mangas, la hinchazón de sus nudillos.

“No les has contado, ¿o sí?” dice Loki, dando finalmente la vuelta y Thor aprovecha a robarle la manzana.

Toma una mordida, grande y crujiente, los dientes hundiéndose en la piel verdosa, así que no responde.

Loki le limpia el jugo de los inicios de su barba y sonríe, lamiéndose los dedos mientras desaparece.

 

Es una maldición y una bendición dependiendo de cómo lo mires.

De alguna forma encontraron una bruja, una anciana con un ojo, y toda su vida Thor ha aprendido a ser cauteloso con quienes poseían un solo ojo. Intenta escucharlos con más convicción.

Ella vivía al límite de todas las cosas.

Agarró una manzana de sus bolsillos y le habló antes de cortarla en trozos y pedirles que comieran. Loki dudó, pero luego asintió y Thor confía en lo que Loki confía, así que tomó su mitad. Mientras comían, ella les dio de beber y dulces para el camino a casa, como una madre pendiente de sus hijos rebeldes. Su ojo brilló mientras acarició a Loki en la mejilla y luego a Thor, y ni siquiera tenía todos los dientes cuando dijo: Hay dos de ustedes y es lo que siempre debe ser. Tú por él y él por ti. No puedes atacar a tu propio reflejo.

Lo que está hecho está hecho, dijo ella.

No lo buscaron, ni lo pidieron, o pagaron montones por ello. No se enteraron hasta tiempo después de lo que ella había visto y pronosticó crípticamente. Loki pensó que no había visto nada, que lo inventó para que sucediera.

Una maldición, una bendición. Loki cree que es una broma, diversión en forma de un golpe masivo. Thor tiende a ver diferente las cosas.

No les ha dicho a los otros. Le demandarían demasiado, lo obligarían a pagar cantidades que no puede permitirse.

No les ha dicho a los otros que la única forma en la que él puede morir es a manos de Loki. Y la única forma en la que Loki puede morir es a causa suya.

Eso nunca sucederá.

Prueba y error, una lanza al pecho de Thor, una herida casi perforando el corazón, y él hubiera muerto en condiciones normales, en medio del calor de la batalla como un noble guerrero; a excepción de que Loki no había arrojado esa lanza. Él se sentó junto a su cama, día tras día, sus dedos tan pálidos sobre la herida. Thor vivió y los ojos de Loki se estrecharon, pensativos.

Al siguiente mes se cortó su propia garganta en frente de Thor; Loki lo ató a una silla porque estaba listo para usar a Mjölnir sobre él, aplastarlo contra el suelo en orden para detenerlo. El derramamiento de sangre sobre su rostro y garganta casi tuvo a Thor gritando hasta que Loki envolvió un trapo alrededor de su cuello y se arrodilló en frente de él, manos en su rostro, derramando sangre y susurrando: Hermano, detente, sanaré, _detente._ La silla y las ataduras se rompieron y Thor cayó sobre Loki, sintiendo la venda con el corte brutal bajo él; Loki usó ese paño una semana antes de curarse por completo.

Prueba y error, peleas sin sentido concluyendo en batallas y su madre llorando sobre sus heridas, pero nunca fallando en sanar.

Prueba y error, y Loki colocó un cuchillo en la mano de Thor, dijo: ¿Quieres intentar? Intenta matarme, hermano. Intenta _cortarme,_ veamos lo que pasa.

No, dijo Thor, pero su mano se movió, cortando el brazo de su hermano, la hoja sintiéndose ardiente en su propia palma; le tomó casi un día completo a Loki el dejar de sangrar y ambos supieron, ambos _supieron._

Loki tomó una manzana, la partió por la mitad y dijo: No puedes atacar a tu propio reflejo.

Thor se comió su mitad.

Durante una noche negra sin estrellas, Thor no pudo encontrar a Loki a pesar de buscar en todas partes, caminó hasta finalmente encontrarlo al límite de todo, la pequeña casita se había ido.

Ni siquiera puedo suicidarme, dijo Loki y su cuerpo encontró el calor cuando Thor deslizó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros para guiarlo de vuelta a casa.

Jamás tendrás que hacerlo, le respondió él.

Pero Loki no dijo nada más. Thor entendió que nadie podía asesinarlos, pero sí podían herirlos, una y otra vez porque no podrían matarlos, una tortura infinita que los volvería locos, como el incidente donde Loki apareció en la habitación de Thor, un hilo negro cruzándole los labios en x, sangre bajando por su mentón en pequeños tiempos.

Cuando Loki cayó, Thor estuvo aterrado de que el hecho cancelara la magia y no fuera capaz de encontrarlo con vida.

Morir por la mano del otro. Eso jamás pasaría.

Así que ahora aquí, en Midgard, mientras se enfrentaban contra él, cada pelea es como una sesión de entrenamiento con explosiones y destrucción y daños del tamaño de un cráter. Cada pelea es un resultado de sus compañeros intentando lo mejor para vencer lo invencible.

Y solo causando más daño.     

 

Otro día, otra pelea y Loki está en lo alto del borde arruinado entre la tierra y el cielo, algo hermoso en lo que Thor quiere colocar sus manos y reclamar.

Su hermano se ha transformado a su forma Jotun, el hielo creándose tan rápido como el pensamiento mismo, y Thor escucha a Iron Man murmurar sobre pitufos gigantescos y peligrosos en medio de ellos, algo que él no entiende, pero asume a modo de amenaza.

Thor intenta minimizar el daño tanto como puede hasta que el camino bajo sus pies se quiebra con un fuerte chasquido, lanzándolo sobre su espalda y obligándolo a mirar hacia arriba en un intento de atraer a Mjölnir a su alcance, tan solo para encontrar a Loki arrodillándose sobre él, una daga de hielo en su garganta, ojos rojos mirándolo fijamente.

“Hermano,” Thor le dice, esta estrella azul de hielo caída sobre la tierra, apresándolo, y Loki gruñe.

“Creo que ya tuvimos esta discusión, yo _no_ _—”_

“Lo eres y siempre lo serás.”

“Dices eso para salvarlos a ellos,” dice Loki con los dientes apretados. “Ahora me ves, ¿no es así? Me ves _verdaderamente_.”

Desesperado, Thor se acerca más la daga, porque Loki no está escuchándolo, así que niega con la cabeza, la espada fría cuando roza su piel y la sangre se siente increíblemente caliente en comparación mientras le gotea por el cuello. “ _Hermano._ ”

“Idiota. Deberías querer _matarme._ No me ames de esta forma.”

Y eso es insoportable, Thor no lo aceptará, sus años inmortales de compañía, amor y necesidad no serán cuestionados.

Así que besa a Loki, fuerte, inconfundible, y el otro hace un sonido agudo, el calor y el frío chocando juntos; la daga se convierte en vapor y la calle vuelve a sacudirse cuando Loki le corresponde el beso, largos y lentos segundos transcurriendo entre ellos hasta que el mundo se rompe a su alrededor, separándolos. La luz del sol atraviesa el humo, luego Loki lo golpea, obligándolo a cerrar sus ojos por unos segundos, y en alguna parte del escenario en el que se encuentra, el buen Capitán grita el nombre de Thor.

“Hermano,” dice Loki con los ojos entrecerrados y los dedos azules en la boca de Thor antes de que Hawkeye lo quite de encima, el Capitán lo arresta y Iron Man le ayuda a colocarse en pie, pero bloquea el camino al que están llevando a Loki, las luces en la máscara de su armadura sin decirle nada.

Loki es apresado por soldados, en grilletes y cadenas propias de Midgard.

 

Esa noche, él besa a su hermano antes de que Loki pueda abandonar las sombras y la oscuridad tenga un sabor dulce en su boca.

“Libérame, villano,” sisea él intentando liberarse de su agarre cuando Thor encuentra las fuertes abrasiones en sus muñecas, y solo eso hace que quiera tocarlo más.

“Te dejaré ir si no huyes.”

Loki suspira contra su hombro. “Acabo de llegar, por qué huiría.”

Thor levanta una ceja porque cuándo no huiría Loki, solo aparecería y se esfumaría de nuevo para atormentarlo, y sería suficiente, le funcionaría.

Aunque él no debería estar aquí, ni siquiera debería ser capaz de estar aquí. Loki fue encarcelado, mantenido bajo estricta seguridad, y Thor no había sido capaz de verlo antes, Fury no le había permitido verlo o hablar con él, por lo que no debería estar aquí.

Pero Loki siempre ha estado donde no se supone que deba.

Caminando detrás de él con el elemento sorpresa, Thor desliza un brazo alrededor de su cintura; no dejará que su hermano vaya lejos, apoyando una mano en su vientre y viendo cómo el otro se balancea contra sí.

“Los dejaste capturarte,” dice Thor sintiendo a Loki tensarse, respirando lento bajo la palma de su mano.

“Sí.”

“Por qué.”

“¿Aburrimiento?”

Thor suspira. “Por qué.”

El cuerpo de Loki vibra al reírse por lo bajo, el movimiento pasándose a Thor antes de alejarse de él. “El aburrimiento es una muy buena razón. Pero tú necesitabas que te enseñaran una lección.”

Por lo que alcanza a recordar, Loki ya ha hecho esto antes, bromeado y probado a Thor, pero a él no le importaba, sigue sin importarle, lo único que aprende es que necesita a Loki, a su reflejo, y si él quiere castigarlo por ello, que así sea. Él sabe lo que necesita.

“Según tú necesito aprender lecciones todo el tiempo, sin falta,” dice, “pero nunca he confiado en ese juicio,” y Loki se ríe de nuevo.

“Y ese es el por qué tú eres el idiota más tonto.”

El aire cambia, Loki moviéndose rápido mientras arrastra a Thor más cerca, besándolo, el puño caliente y apretado en la vieja camisa que usa su hermano para dormir, algo mundano proveniente de los mortales. Se besan como si tuvieran repercusiones, fabricando sus caminos alrededor del otro, esto es lo mucho que te he extrañado.

“¿Una nueva lección, hermano?” pregunta él, riéndose contra la mejilla de Loki y el otro responde: “Nueva no,” y lo arrastra hacia la cama, besándolo más profundo, dedos hábiles en su cabello, en su rostro, quitándole la ropa.

Esto es algo que enterraron al fondo de sus corazones, una runa marcada en los huesos, no es nuevo, tal vez real incluso antes de que fueran donde la bruja y compartieran una manzana, cuando Loki corría riendo por los pasillos y Thor lo perseguía, gritando su nombre.

Lo besa, abriéndolo, y su hermano dice: “Thor, hermano,” mientras colocan sus manos en el otro, listos para reclamar.

Tiene heridas en más lugares de los que puede recordar, pero Loki los encuentra todos.

 

A la mañana siguiente, el otro lado de la cama de Thor está vacío y Loki está de vuelta en su celda, trazando runas en las paredes con la punta de su dedo.

Fury y Coulson van a hablar con él mientras Thor los monitorea y siente al resto del equipo monitorearlo a él.

No dicen nada más porque Clint ya expresó algo similar a: si él es tu hermano debes conocer todos su trucos, y por qué no solo, no sé, _lo detienes, maldita sea_ ; y Thor dejó que Mjölnir se estrellara contra el televisor. Steve se colocó en medio antes de que cualquier otra cosa pudiera suceder y Tony sonrió, quitándose cristal de los pantalones para después decir: Está bien, grandulón, ese televisor tenía una porquería de calidad. Tal vez pueda crear una propia, nunca lo he hecho antes.

Loki los escucha porque no lo han amenazado; Thor recuerda las x en hilo negro, recuerda ver a Loki cortándose sus propios órganos, pero siempre sanando; les advirtió el hablar con respeto porque no solamente es bastante inteligente y un dios, sino también su hermano, y esa parece ser la clave en todo esto.

Nadie lo ha olvidado, dijo Natasha con amargura en sus palabras.

Aun no les ha contado y no lo hará, jamás. Sabe que Loki escapará y pelearan contra él en las calles. Loki será el oscuro creador del caos, la demolición y el fuego, siendo la magnificencia más asombrosa que Thor haya visto, y no los dejará lastimar verdaderamente a su hermano.

Pelearan contra él una y otra y otra vez.

Casi se mataran a sí mismos en un intento de matar a Loki, y ellos no sabrán que no _pueden hacerlo_.

Pepper entra en la habitación, susurrándole a Tony mientras le entrega una canasta llena de muffins, frutas y otras cosas a Steve; antes de irse, le da una palmadita a Thor en el brazo, su sonrisa reconfortante.

Clint devora unos cuantos de los rollos dulces que Thor ha llegado a apreciar, luego le lanza algo a él.

Atrapa la manzana en el aire y, en la habitación, Fury se inclina sobre la mesa, hablando rápido, y Loki mira hacia la cámara.

 

El pelear calienta la sangre de Thor de formas que siempre disfrutará, pero tener a Loki en su cama piel contra piel vale la pelea, las matanzas, las muertes, vale la elección que ha hecho.

“Este podría ser nuestro mundo,” dice Loki, balanceándose con las piernas cruzadas al borde de la cama.

“ _No,_ Loki, no podría,” advierte Thor. Tira de las sabanas para girar a su hermano, pero Loki se mueve junto con el tirón, largas líneas pálidas y desnudas, ojos brillantes, cabello oscuro desordenado cayendo alrededor de las sienes, media manzana en la mano, y es pura seducción la forma en que sonríe.

“No me digas que nos has mirado este mundo, Thor, visto el _potencial,_ ” dice él, la voz bajando de volumen, los moretones intactos en su muñeca mientras mueve la mano y Thor traga en seco.

“Tus sueños siempre fueron más grandes que los míos,” dice con cuidado porque ya sabe a qué se refiere su hermano, cómo son la tierra y las personas de este mundo, abiertos y libres, son luchadores, y Thor querría que lucharan antes de que él… antes de que él y Loki los sometieran.

“No sé cómo si tú duermes más que yo,” dice su hermano, sonriendo, y Thor busca algo para lanzarle.

Loki arroja la manzana sobre su hombro y sube al regazo de Thor, sin sonrisa, dedos cálidos rozándolo.

“ _Sí_ lo ves.”

“No está en discusión.”

Esta es la tercera vez que Loki se ha quitado las cadenas para visitar a Thor; los últimos días han sido plagados de aislamiento y charlas en su celda, las noches en la habitación de su hermano mayor, y Thor sabe que se habrá ido completamente a la mañana siguiente, ya no más bajo el ‘cuidado’ de S.H.I.E.L.D, como lo llama él.

Sabe que Loki volverá a sus brazos, en batalla o en la cama, y desliza una mano sobre su muslo mientras Loki dice, “¿Recuerdas cuando entrenaste con Hogunn y lo dejaste sangrando?”

“¿En qué ocasión?”

“La primera.”

“Sí, él me cortó en el hombro,” dice Thor, riéndose porque ya sabe a lo que se refiere. “Y tú brincaste, le lanzaste un cuchillo y le cortaste el hombro.”

“Sangre por sangre,” dice Loki, boca contra su frente.

Su hermano sabe a manzanas cuando Thor se inclina y lo besa, y siente sus dientes mientras sonríe.

 

La cama de Thor está vacía, el espacio junto a él aún caliente, y la celda de Loki está sola, no queda nada, ni siquiera las runas en las paredes.

No le preguntan a Thor a dónde fue o cómo.

Escucha de casualidad a Coulson hablando con Tony sobre una nueva ciencia y discuten sobre dibujos complicados, figuras en el papel; esta nueva ciencia podría ayudarlos a construir una mejor celda.

Clint está disparando flechas hacia manzanas que Natasha está arrojando en el aire con una expresión aburrida en el rostro, “Como el jodido William Tell, podría hacer esto todo el maldito día,” dice él, y a Thor le suena molesto antes de que Bruce murmure sobre el uso constructivo del tiempo y Steve le quite el arco.

Es un hermoso día fuera, los cielos azules.

 

Un nuevo día.

Están rodeados de agua, humo y gritos.

Una explosión hace temblar el suelo a sus pies y hay un ruido de mampostería desmoronándose, un gemido de acero.

Esto es lo mucho que me cuesta tenerte, piensa Thor.

Un flash de negro y Thor ve a la Viuda Negra caer intacta desde lo alto de una pared inclinada, luego se aleja diciendo, “Thor” y “flanco desde la izquierda,” y el Capitán América es un borrón de rojo y azul, corriendo hacia adelante, su escudo derribando escombros.

Otra explosión y Loki sonríe, esa que tiene cuando aprende un nuevo hechizo, la que usa cuando quiere exhibirse ante Thor, la que usa cuando dice ‘hermano’ y lo besa.

Thor le sonríe de vuelta, pero la expresión de Loki cambia, como la de un cuchillo, y su mano extendida se aprieta en un puño.

El metal cruje con un chirrido atronador y un auto pasa volando, arrojado como si fuera la pelota de un niño.

Es una exhibición increíble, la pelea yendo entre ellos, a su alrededor, con su hermano en medio de ella.

Luego Loki se esfuma con el humo.

 

“Dejaste esto en la calle esta mañana, Thor, deberías ser más cuidadoso con tus cosas,” dice Loki, sonriendo, la tela roja cayendo de sus manos.

Envolviéndolo en la capa rota, Thor los arrastra juntos para un beso y dice, “¿Eso es lo que haces mejor? ¿Ver por mi, hermano? Tu talento con seguridad no está en las peleas.”

“Tú no peleas, solo mueves ese martillo de juguete con la esperanza de darle a algo. Debes estar mareado, deja de hablar.”

“Desalmado.”

La capa se rompe alrededor de ellos y Loki le muerde la lengua a Thor mientras se ríen en el beso.

 

Thor sigue creciendo de los hombros y Loki es todo extremidades delgadas y ojos enormes, y madre se ríe al decir que ambos son unos busca problemas, solo míralos, esposo mío, mira a mis muchachos, los picaros errantes, derribarán los muros alrededor de mis oídos, son muy jóvenes para significar tantos problemas.

Los dos se están escabullendo por el pasillo, moviéndose entre las sombras, evadiendo a los guardias. Los hijos de Odín tienen permiso de hacer lo que quieran dentro de lo razonable, aunque Loki continúa preguntándose constantemente por la frase ‘dentro de lo razonable.’

Pasaron horas desde la última vez que comieron y faltan horas para el festín de la noche y ellos tienen hambre _ahora_ después de cazar zorros en el bosque, y Thor no creía ser capaz de ver a Loki transformarse en más animales, lo cansaba a él de solo observarlo.

Aunque el lobo fue interesante, pelaje negro y los ojos verdes de su pequeño hermano, y luego Thor dijo: Déjame conseguir un collar, hermano, puedes ser mi mascota. Y Loki casi le rasgó la capa con sus afilados dientes de lobo.

Ahora están en búsqueda de manzanas para hurtar porque las cocinas están fuera de los límites y si los atrapan de nuevo el castigo consistirá en lecciones de entrenamiento más fuertes, menos tiempo en el bosque y más con los libros, y separarse.

A Loki no le importan los libros, a Thor no le importan los entrenamientos, y pueden sobrevivir lejos del bosque. Es la separación la que es peor.

Así que… escabullirse, sombras, manzanas, eso será.

Madre guarda una cesta de ellas cerca de sus costuras y ella no está en su habitación, Loki se está riendo tras sus manos, seguro de encontrarlas, y Thor no puede dejar de sonreír y hablar porque en sí ya es una aventura hacer reír a Loki.

Roban siete manzanas, Thor guardándose dos en sus bolsillos antes de que Loki susurre, “No, Thor, dámelas,” y acaricia las pieles doradas, pero nada sucede.

“¿Estás haciendo un truco?” pregunta mientras espera con los dedos encorvados. “¿Hacen algo?”

“Silencio, ruidoso,” responde Loki con el ceño fruncido, luego acaricia las manzanas de nuevo y estas desaparecen.

Thor sonríe. “Eso está muy bien, Loki, ¿pero ahora cómo las comemos?”

Se escuchan pasos y su hermano lo empuja, “¡Vamos!”

Ambos corren por los largos pasillos y pasadizos que Loki ha descubierto, y Thor se sorprende de la gran cantidad de conocimiento que posee su hermano, hasta que tropiezan junto a la puerta de la habitación de Thor.

Los dos ríen mientras luchan por entrar, agitados y sin aliento, y Loki aparece las manzanas en el aire, una dos tres cuatro cinco seis siete. Thor muerde una de ellas, el jugo escurriéndose por su palma, pero Loki mueve la mano y un cuchillo destella dentro de sus dedos para cortar la fruta, comiendo directo de la hoja afilada.

“Estás arruinando la diversión,” dice Thor. “Demasiado limpio y ordenado.”

“O tal vez tú eres un desastre.”

Loki sonríe, el dorado contra su boca, y Thor lo besa, un simple roce de hermanos, pegajoso y dulce.

Guardan tres manzanas para más tarde porque las necesitarán durante el viaje; después de que el fuego se apague en la noche, se escabullirán para ver a la bruja que vive al límite de todo, al parecer narra el destino.


End file.
